Va te faire foutre !
by La Plume de Sucre
Summary: Je me baissais pour ramasser mes livres quand je vis deux mains musclés qui les attrapa et me les tendit. Je les pris en le remerciant et levais les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Embry se trouvait devant moi et me ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de lui... Je ne l'avais jamais supporter et voilà que maintenant je n'arrivais pas à décrocher les yeux de lui ...
1. Le commencement

Salut !

Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment continuer à publier cette fiction ! Cela ne me motive pas trop si elle ne plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire une fiction que personne ne lit ! Donc si vous aimez cette fiction dites-le moi en review ! Autre chose ! Ceci n'est pas mon compte mais celui d'une amie ! Alors je la remercie parce que je sais qu'elle lira ma fiction et aussi si vous aimez l'univers de Harry Potter n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses fictions ! Il suffit d'aller sur son profil pour les trouver ! À propos du titre : je sais que c'est un peu 'vulgaire' mais vous comprendrez quand vous lirez ;) La fiction n'est en aucun vulgaire ou que très rarement ! Après si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai choisi Embry et bien tout simplement parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfiction sur lui !

Voilà !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que à vrai dire j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Un peu long je dois dire !

Bonne Lecture Lucy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :Le commencement**

Comment j'en été arrivé là ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?! Évidemment j'aurais du m'en douter quand Paul a proposé de m'emmener au lycée ! Mais moi comme une naïve je pensais juste que je n'allais pas être obligée d'y aller à pieds ...Pff passons devant ma débilité ! Je sais pourtant qu'il y a toujours quelque chose derrière avec Paul ! Et voilà je m'étais retrouver garer avec lui devant le lycée ! Là vous vous dîtes c'est quoi son problème ? Elle est garée en voiture devant son lycée avec un gars beau ! Sauf que Paul est mon frère et qu'il ne veut pas que je sorte de la voiture ! Et à ce moment-là je savais ce qui m'attendait ...Une morale comme je n'en avais jamais eu de la part de mon frère !

- Gabrielle tu sais pourquoi je voulais t'emmener ?

- Il paraît évident que tu veux me faire la morale …

- Oui mais tu sais pourquoi au moins ?

- À part ma balade en forêt je vois pas …

- Ça me rassure au moins ma sœur est intelligente ...

- Écoute Paul je vois pas en quoi le fait de faire une balade est mal !

- C'est toi qui va bien m'écouter ! Certes ce n'est pas grave de faire une balade mais non seulement tu n'avais pas demander l'autorisation aux parents mais en plus tu étais sortis des sentiers !

- Ah oui ! Mais toi aussi puisque tu m'as trouver !

- Sauf que moi je suis garde-chasse bénévole donc c'est normal !

Je soupirais. Mon frère avait changer depuis quelques mois. Il n'arrêtait pas de traîner avec Sam Uley, personne qu'il connaissait seulement de vue avant. Ce n'est pas que ses fréquentations qui changent et puis il traîne toujours avec Jared...Non le truc c'est aussi son caractère ...Il est devenu beaucoup plus protecteur avec moi et j'ai remarquée aussi qu'il partait souvent en plein milieu de la nuit. Et le pire c'est que je suis sûre que Maman l'entend mais pourtant elle ne dit rien ! Mais si c'était que ça ! Il avait aussi changer physiquement est en un temps record ! Il avait grandit et était devenu musclé comme ça d'un coup ! Je soupirais le reconnaissait à peine ! Il me regardait. Je pouvais sentir son regard réprobateur sur moi. Je tournais mon regard vers lui.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de la forêt …

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi Paul ?!

- Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes et si pour ça il faut que tu n'entres plus dans la forêt alors tu n'y iras plus !

Je fît un soupir mélanger à un de mon énervement. Bizarrement il ne releva pas. Autre preuve : avant il m'aurait charrier avec ça mais maintenant plus rien ! Je le regardais, non à vrai dire je le fixais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu as changé Paul …

- Tout le monde change à un moment donné ...

- Oui mais pas aussi vite et pas aussi éloigné de la personne qu'elle était avant !

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire …

- Alors ne dis rien !

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers le lycée. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepté. Il ne m'avait jamais emmené au lycée même si il y allait tout les matins comme moi. Il n'avait jamais voulu m'emmener préférant qu'on ai chacun notre indépendance et nos propres amis. Ça ne m'avait jamais déranger jusqu'à ses derniers mois où il avait changer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'inquiétais réellement pour mon frère ! Je remontais correctement ma sacoche sur mon épaule et rentrais à l'intérieur. Je me savais en sécurité de lui pour l'instant étant donné qu'il avait cours dans l'aile réservé aux dernières années tandis que moi j'étais dans celui des premières. Je me dirigeais mon casier et préparais mes affaires. J'avais presque fini lorsque je sentis quelqu'un à côté de moi. Mon voisin de casier : Quil Ateara.

- Salut Gabrielle !

- Salut Quil !

- Comment ça va ?

- Plutôt bien …_dit-il en soupirant_

- Ah oui ! Ça à l'air vrai ? _Dis-je ironiquement_

- Tu verras par toi-même quant tu verras Embry tu comprendras mieux …

- Alors il est guéri ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça …

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue Quil ?

- Rien du tout ! Et toi ça va ?

- Ouais bof...Je viens de me faire engueuler par mon frère mais ça va !

- Pourquoi ?

- Sois-disant que je devais pas me promener dans la forêt hors-sentiers …

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort Gaby …

- Ouais mais le truc c'est que je savais pas moi que j'étais hors-sentiers !

- Donc en gros t'étais paumée ! _Se moqua Quil_

- Oh ! C'est bon te moque pas !

- Attends pour une fois que je trouve une occasion de me moquer de la grande Gabrielle Lahote ! _Dit-il en rigolant_

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est petite ! _Dit une voix derrière moi_

- Jacob ! En rajoute pas s'il te plaît !

- Bah si justement !

Et les deux débiles éclatèrent de rire. Ah oui ! C'est drôle de se moquer de moi ! Ahaha ! Je me marre bien ! Nan en faites pas du tout ! Je fermais mon casier brutalement et partit comme une furie. J'aperçus Sarah et allais dans sa direction quand quelqu'un se prit contre mon flan et renversa mes livres que j'avais en mains. Je me baissais pour les ramasser quand je vis deux mains musclés qui les attrapa et me les tendit. Je les pris en le remerciant et levais les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Embry se trouvait devant moi et me fixait. Je ne pouvais pas non plus détacher mes yeux de lui. Comment se faisait-il que tout à coup une sensation de bien-être envahissait mon corps tout entier ? Comment se faisait-il que là maintenant à cet instant rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui ? NON ! Enlève cette idée de ta tête ce n'est que Embry ! Tu n'as jamais supporter Embry et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer !

- Alors tu es guéris ?_ Lui demandais-je nonchalante_

Un sourire idiot fit place sur son visage et je lui dis sarcastiquement :

- En faîte j'ai rien dit ! Tu es sûr que ça va bien ? Tu fais une tête bizarre !

- Euh...Oui oui bien sûr ! _Dit-il pas très sûr de lui_

- Tu as pas l'air sûr ?

- Si si je te rassure ! _Enchaîna-t-il gêné_

- Mouais si tu le dis ..._lui dis-je peu convaincue_

Je partais vers Sarah qui parlait encore à Matt. Franchement faudrait qu'elle arrête d'espérer depuis le temps qu'elle arrête pas de lui parler. Il devrait avoir compris le message s'il est pas complètement débile comme elle le dit. Je les laissais parler en textotant sur mon portable à Thalia afin qu'elle se dépêche. Je ne voulais pas une seconde de plus supporter la drague qu'une de mes meilleures amies essayait de tenter sur Matt. Je les laissais discuter tranquillement alors que je jouais à _DoodleJump _sur mon portable. Je n'arrêtais pas de perdre pour une raison inconnue je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma partie. Alors que j'allais commencer une nouvelle partie, je trouvais enfin la raison de ma rêverie. Embry était adossé à son casier avec Jacob et Quil mais au lieu de parler avec eux, il me fixait. Je baissais immédiatement les yeux lorsque je croisais son regard. J'étais gênée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tout à coup toute son attention. J'effectuais ma partie mais je sentais toujours son regard sur moi alors je levais les yeux vers lui dans l'intention de lui lancer un regard noir mais lorsque je vis que Thalia arriva avec Lewis. J'adoucissais mon regard et ma meilleure amie se jeta dans mes bras.

- Merci pour tes conseils ! On sort ensemble vendredi soir ! _Me chuchota-t-elle tout excitée dans l'oreille._

- Ok donc comment je fais moi maintenant ? Je tiens la chandelle pour toi et Lewis ou pour Sarah et Matt ? _Dis-je sarcastique_

Je vis Embry sourire du coin de l'œil.

- Ah ça ! C'est toi qui choisit !

- Merci pour ton aide..._grommelais-je _

- De rien !

Je soupirais et regardais Embry qui me souriait toujours. C'était vraiment bizarre tout ça... La sonnerie retentit et je me dirigeait vers ma classe avec Sarah, Thalia,Matt et Lewis. Nous avions cours de Math avec le désirable et beau monsieur Kingsom... Non pas que je pense ça de lui ! Mais il semblerait que certaines filles le trouve à leurs goûts ! Personnellement ça me rebute ! Mais mis à part ça est un bon prof, je dois bien dire que c'est le seul prof qui a réussi à me faire supporter un cours de Math. Je m'installais à ma place à côté de Jacob. Il me sourit. avait quelque chose à me demander.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ?

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- C'est bizarre mais je m'y attendais ..._soupirais-je_

- Tu peux me le rendre ou pas ?

- Ça dépend ...C'est quoi ?

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi au cinéma ?

- Attend c'est juste ça ?

Il hocha la tête nerveusement.

- Tu me caches quelque chose ? _lui dis-je en lui faisant un regard noir_

- Mais ...Je... En faîte je veux que tu viennes au cinéma avec moi,Bella et un autre de ses potes, Mike, je crois...

- Tu veux que j'écarte Mike d'elle,c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça lentement. Mais il est malade ! S'il croit que je vais faire mon pot-de-colle rien que pour lui, il crève ! Et surtout pas pour une fille ! Je ne le fais que pour les cas d'urgences et il ne semblait pas que Jacob était un cas d'urgence !

- Tu peux toujours rêver Jake !

- Mais ...Tu le fais très bien pourtant …_dit-il nerveux_

- Oui mais rarement et seulement pour des urgences !

- S'il te plaît …_me supplia-t-il_

- Non c'est non ! _Hurlais-je _

J'ai vraiment hurler ? Ah oui ! Toute la classe me regarde et le prof a l'air vénère ...Zut ! Jacob me regardait surpris et je lui fis un regard noir. J'aperçus Embry qui me regardais étrangement. Je mis une claque mentale et me concentrais sur le prof :

- Vous avez un problème Miss Lahote ?

- Effectivement,_ Confirmais-je _

- Puis-je savoir en quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que Jacob apprécierait que je le dise à voix haute en plein milieu du cours.

- Bien vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours et en attendant tachez d'être calme,_m'indiqua-t-il_

- Oui Monsieur, _Acquiesçais-je_

Je me concentrais tant bien que mal sur le cour malgré Embry qui ne me lâchait pas du regard et que je jetais des regards noirs à Jacob dès qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche. La fin du cours arriva. Je rangeais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le bureau du prof. Alors que les élèves sortaient, il me demanda :

- Votre frère va bien ?

- Euh...oui Monsieur, _Répondis-je étonnée_

- Il envisage de faire quoi l'année prochaine ? _Me questionna-t-il_

- Comme il n'aime pas beaucoup l'école ...Il envisage de faire une formation de garde-chasse. _Lui répondis-je_

- Bien. Je suis sûr que ça lui conviendra fort bien. _Acquiesça mon prof._

- C'est une certitude..._dis-je en pensant à notre dispute de ce matin. _

- Maintenant est-ce que peux savoir quel est votre problème ? _Dit-il une fois tout les élèves partis. _

- Jacob m'a demandé de faire quelque chose qui ne me plaît …_Avouais-je_

- Quel est cette chose Miss Lahote ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous le dire serait une bonne idée …_Révélais-je _

- J'ai besoin de savoir pour vous aider, _m'expliqua-t-il_

- Monsieur sans vouloir vous paraître insolente ...J'ai juste eu un accès de colère ...Je suis parfois trop impulsive … _lui expliquais-je à mon tour_

- Bien mais j'espère que cela ne recommencera pas cet après-midi lorsque je vous aurais encore une fois en cours …._me prévint-il _

- Je ferais en sorte que le problème soit réglée cet après-midi, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Je sortis de la classe et rejoignit mon casier. Je préparais à nouveau mes affaires quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Quil.

- On devient rebelle ?

- De quoi tu te mêle Sarah ?

- Allez je suis ton amie ...Te vexes pas !

- Désolée Sarah mais tu sais très bien que je garde les secrets des autres ! Je ne suis pas une commère.

- Je sais ! C'est bien pour ça que tout le monde veux devenir ton amie !

- Tout le monde ?

- Bah ...presque !

- Ouais si tu le dis...

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de langues. J'avais bien besoin d'une heure de cours calme et même si être à côté de Thalia n'est pas de tout repos j'arrivais à la calmer facilement. Le cours de Français et d'Anglais passèrent rapidement. Je n'avais pas arrêter de participer afin de laisser sortir ma mauvaise humeur. Thalia d'ailleurs me regardait étrangement depuis tout à l'heure. Je vous jure que si je commence à avoir deux personnes qui me regarde non stop ! Je vais finir par en tuer un ! Et comme Embry est celui que j'aime le moins ! Je crois qu'on peut déjà annoncer sa perte dans deux semaines ! À la fin du cours d'Anglais, je sortais en soupirant le fait d'avoir participer comme une furie n'a pas suffit ! Je suis encore en rogne contre Jacob ! Je partie au self avec Thalia et Sarah. Je pris mon plateau et commençais la file. Je me retournais croyant voir Sarah mais à la place je tombais sur Jacob qui me souriait désolé. Je remplis mon plateau sans faire attention à lui et partis vers une table. J'étais agacée. Il me suivait. Je posais violemment mon plateau et lui fit face.

- Je ne le ferais pas Jacob ! Point barre.

- S'il te plaît ! _Me supplia Jake_

- Mais Jacob tu vas pas mourir ce n'est qu'une fille !

- Tu es en une je te signale …_Dit Quil alors que les autres arrivent_

- QUIL ! Te mêle pas de ça !

- Gaby …_Essaya Jacob_

- Ne commence PAS ! _Hurlais-je_

- Un problème Gaby ? _Me demanda Paul en arrivant avec Jared._

- Aucun.

- Sûre ? _Demanda Paul en haussant un sourcil._

- Sûre ! Et toi maintenant tu viens avec moi ! _Dis-je en tirant Jacob par la sortie. _

Une fois en dehors du self, je croisais les bras et le regardais de mon regard le plus noir. Dommage qu'il y ai des fenêtres dans le self. J'aurais que personne ne voit la scène même s'ils ne l'entendent pas. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais la ferma immédiatement lorsqu'il vu mon regard.

- Maintenant écoute-moi bien Jacob Black ! Il est hors-de-question que je fasse ça ! Je veux bien te donner tous les conseils que tu veux ! Mais je t'en supplie arrête de me demander ça ! Et peu importe que tu fasses ton lèche-cul ! Je ne le ferais pas ! C'est clair ?

- Très clair.

- Écoute Jack, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses une croix sur Bella …

- Quoi ?!

- Jake ...On sait tout les deux qu'elle te fait souffrir …

- C'est FAUX !

- Jake arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu la réconfortes mais elle quand elle ira mieux et que toi un jour tu iras mal ! Elle viendra tu crois ?!

- Elle souffre d'amour pour l'instant c'est pour ça …

- Jacob ouvre les yeux ! Tu n'es plus un gamin ! Elle n'ira jamais mieux comme ça ! Quand elle ira mieux elle ne sera plus celle que tu aimes ! Elle sera différente ! Les expériences de la vie change les gens !

- Mais qu'est-ce TU en sais ? Ça ne sera comme ça !

- COMMENT tu peux en être sûr ?

- J'en suis sûr …

Il commençait à trembler, de la sueur perlait sur sa peau et il avait le regard noir.

P.D.V de Embry :

Je regardais par la fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure en repassant en boucle la scène de ce matin. Cette odeur merveilleuse que j'avais d'abord senti et ensuite quand j'avais vu ses magnifiques yeux. Quelque chose me sorti de ma rêverie. Je pouvais entendre d'ici leur dispute. J'avoue que Jacob devrait ouvrir un peu les yeux même si je trouvais que Gabrielle utilisait une solution un peu extrémiste. Je voyais Gabrielle et Jake s'énerver de plus en plus lorsque j'aperçus que Jacob commençait à trembler. Il suait . Il avait un regard les signes étaient là. Jacob allait nous rejoindre. Je prévenais Paul et Jared puis sortit dehors à leurs côtés. Alors qu'ils l'entraînaient dans la forêt,Gabrielle me regardait étonné. Son regard si beau. J'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur Gabrielle. Si Paul savait que je m'étais imprégné de sa petite sœur il me tuerais . Je les suivais tout en continuant mes efforts pour éviter de penser à elle … Ses cheveux … Son odeur. Je regrettais de l'avoir laisser comme ça mais je devais faire mon devoir. Je me déshabillais dans la forêt. Je me transformais alors que je pensais à elle. STOP ! Arrête de penser à elle !

_- Penser à qui ? demanda Paul_

_- Personne ! _

_- Arrête ! On me l'a fait pas à moi ! Je suis un Dom Juan je te rappelle ! dit-il_

_- Je dirais plutôt un coureur de jupons …indiquais-je_

_- Si tu préfère ce terme ...C'est toi qui vois ! _

Je ne répondis pas. Je cherchais un autre sujet de pensée.

_- Donc ? Me demanda Paul_

_- Quoi ? Demandais-je _

_- Bah c'est qui cette fille ? _

Il cherchait vraiment la petite bête. Depuis tout à l'heure, je me bat pour arrêter de penser à elle et lui, il me l'a remet en tête !

_- Je suis un expert pour gâcher toute tentative de cacher n'importe quel secret !_

_- Ça ! Je confirme ! Arriva Jared_

_- Jared ! Il se transforme ? Demandais-je_

_- Oui il devrait bientôt nous rejoindre …Confirma-t-il_

_- Donc revenons à nos affaires...Qui est cette fille ? _

_- Tu sais que si tu ne t'es pas impregné ...tu pourrais lui briser le cœur ? S'inquiéta Jared_

Aucune chance de se côté-là...Si ça continu comme ça c'est elle qui va me faire souffrir...

_- Une relation à sens unique ? Intéressant …Dit Paul_

_- Me prend pas pour Jacob s'il te plaît …_

_- Jacob est même pas encore transformer que tu fais déjà des suppositions ...Dangereux ! Dit Jared_

_- Je ne fais pas de suppositions ...Tu as vu Bella dans la forêt ! J'ai vu Jacob la regarder ...J'ai vu comment elle le regardait ...S'il s'empreigne d'elle ce serait très surprenant … Enchaînais-je_

_- Qui te parle d'imprégnation ? Questionna Paul malicieux. _

Putain ! Merde c'est vraiment chiant de partager ses pensées avec deux idiots !

_- Trois maintenant ! Dit Jared_

_- Jacob tu es là ? Demandais-je _

_- Ouais ouais, soupira-t-il, Attendez c'est normal que j'entende vos pensées ? _

_- T'inquiète pas ! On s'y fait ! Dit Paul_

_- Et le fait d'être un loup-garou aussi ? _

_- Jake ? Demandais-je _

_- Oui …_

_- Tu n'es pas mort, ok ? Dis-je_

_- Ouais mais ça fait bizarre quand même ! S'exclama Jacob _

Les gars et moi, on explosa de rire. On avait tous connu ça mais la manière de Jacob de prendre les choses était tellement drôle.

_- Merci je te remercie Embry ! C'est un don ! Dit Jake_

_- Au moins tu as pas perdu ton humour ! Dis-je _

_- D'ailleurs Embry ...Commença Paul_

_- Ah non ! Tu recommences pas ! Il est hors-de-question que je te dise qui est cette fille ! M'énervais-je _

_- C'est bon Paul laisse-le ! Ordonna Sam _

_- Mais...Commença Paul_

_- Il se ne veut pas révéler le nom de son imprégnée pour l'instant ...Il a le le droit. Dit Sam_

_- Il s'est imprégné ? Demanda débilement Paul_

_- À ton avis pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure il essaye de nous cacher ses pensés ?! S'exclama Jared_

_- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Jacob paumé_

Je me retransformais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être énervant ! Je me rhabillais avec mes vêtements que j'avais laisser à l'orée du bois. Je sortais de la forêt. Gabrielle était toujours là et fixait la forêt d'une manière étrange puis elle tourna son visage vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les gars essaye de calmer de Jacob.

- Il va revenir bientôt ?

- Je ne pense pas ...Il a de la fièvre.

- C'est de ma faute …

- Dit pas ça ...Il était déjà malade, ce matin.

- Je parle pas de la fièvre mais de son énervement !

- Non c'est pas toi ...En tout cas pas en partie …

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il est beaucoup sur les nerfs en ce moment et si ça n'aurait pas été toi ...ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre …

- Merci …

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah ...Ce que tu m'as dit ...Ça m'a rassurer …

- T'inquiète pas pour ça …

- Oui mais ça me gêne quand même !

- Au moins maintenant tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi …

P.D.V de Gabrielle :

Quoi ?! Mais il a bu avant d'aller au lycée ce matin ou quoi ? Déjà il arrête pas de me regarder et de me sourire depuis ce matin et maintenant il dit que je peux compter sur lui ?! Non mais sérieusement ?! Embry timide, inssuportable et saoulant ? Où est-tu ?! Oui je sais je suis grave mais ce n'est pas le Embry que je connais ! On dirait que le même schéma que Jared et Paul se reproduit sur lui. Il est devenu musclé et grand en un temps record et il change de comportement. Et maintenant il éclate de rire sans raison valable ! Je le regardais surprise mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend sérieux ?!

- Euh ...Tu vas bien Embry ?

- Oui oui mais tu verrais la tête que tu faisais !

- Non mais va te faire foutre !

- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? _Dit-il en arrêtant immédiatement de rire_.

- Nan mais t'es vraiment bizarre comme gars ! Tu me dis que je peux compter sur toi et ensuite tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Mais nan … _commença-t-il_

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait ! _M'écriais-je_.

Je m'éloignais et rentrais à l'intérieur. Je rejoignais les autres et mangeais le contenu du plateau que j'avais préparée un peu plus tôt. La sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes en cours de Math. Embry avait raison. Jacob ne reviendrait sûrement pas. Pendant tout le cours de Math, j'eus du mal à me concentrer Embry n'arrêtais pas de me fixer et cela me rendait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Je voulu lui lancer un regard noir afin qu'il arrête mais toutes mes résolutions fondèrent lorsque je remarquais l'air triste qu'il avait sur le visage. Étais-ce moi qui avait provoquée cette tristesse ? J'espérais que non ...Cela m'aurait rendu malheureuse qu'il soit triste à cause de moi... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive depuis quand je m'inquiète pour Embry ? Peut-être depuis ce matin ? Depuis que j'ai croisé ses yeux ...Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis et c'est affreusement gênant ...Imaginer que lui n'y pense même pas ...Et puis il a cette manière de sans cesse me regarder ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Pour l'instant fuir était la meilleure solution ! Dès que la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit je sortit du lycée et rentrait chez moi sans même dire au revoir à mes amis. Une fois rendu chez moi, je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Cette situation était vraiment gênante et obsédante ...


	2. Le loup

**Salut !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'aimerais remercier mes quatres revieweuses ainsi que deux folleuweuses qui m'ont mit en Favorite ! Cela m'a beaucoup encourager à le poster ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'attends vos avis !**

**Bonne Lecture ! Lucy**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le loup**

Comment dire ...Je crois que le terme le plus juste c'est que je me suis encore fait avoir ! Mais cette fois-ci c'est pas pour me faire la morale ! C'est pour savoir sur qui Embry est ! Traduction du langage de mon frère : Embry a le béguin pour qui ? Il m'avait déjà énervé hier et en plus j'en sais strictement rien ! Résultat : Je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre ! Juste un truc, je ne suis pas méchante avec les gens mais seulement un peu direct ! Je rentrais à l'intérieur du lycée et saluais Thalia qui parlait avec Lewis. J'allais à mon casier et je tombais sur Quil. J'étais surprise que ce soit lui. Il avait un air triste que je ne lui avais jamais vu et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Je faisais mon sac et le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Il m'avait vu. Je fermais mon casier , plus doucement que la veille, et lui fit face.

- Alors Quil...ça va ?

- Mouais …

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- D'abord c'est Embry qui nous évite et maintenant c'est Jacob et lui qui m'évite moi …

- Jacob ?!

Il hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux sur ses livres. Je pris sa tête dans mes mains et la remontais vers moi afin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Explique-moi.

- J'étais venu lui apporter les cours pour qu'il puisse rattraper...C'est son père qui est venu m'ouvrir. Je lui ai demandé si Jacob était là. Il m'a dit que non alors je lui ai donné. Et quand je suis parti, je suis passé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre était éclairée et je pouvais voir Jacob à l'intérieur avec Embry.

Je pouvais voir qu'il était triste que ses amis le rejette. Cela ne m'étonnais pas tellement d'Embry mais de le connaissais depuis la naissance et il était mon meilleur ami,je le voyais mal faire ça. J'avais même du mal à croire qu'Embry puisse faire ça...Ils étaient collés ensemble depuis la maternelle et voilà que Jacob et Embry l'évitait. Je trouvais cela louche et ça renforçais mon idée. Le même schéma que Paul et Jared se reproduisait sur Embry et Jacob. Je restais la journée avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Si cela m'évitais d'être avec mes amies, ça m'arrangeais ...Depuis ce matin Sarah disparaît à chaque pause et Thalia était collée à Lewis. Et heureusement que Jacob n'était pas là sinon il aurait entendu de mes nouvelles ! Le cours de Biologie terminée, je sortis de la salle de cours en compagnie de Quil.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ? _Me questionna celui-ci_

- Ouais ce serait cool !

- Alors viens …

Il m'entraîna dans un coin du parking où était garé une vielle BMW.

- C'est une série 2 ? _lui demandais-je_

- Hein ?! _Dit-il sortis de ses pensées_

Je montrais la voiture.

- Ah ...Euh ..Oui,_me répondit-il_

- Cool ! _Dis-je les yeux fixés sur la voiture_

- Tu t'y connais en voiture ? _Me demanda Quil_

- Bah ...Oublie pas que je suis la sœur de Paul ! _Lui rappelais-je_

- Pas faux …

- Allez ! On se motive Quil ! Tu as peut-être perdu deux cons d'amis. Mais tu as gagné une amie super ! _M'exclamais-je _

- Ah bon ! Qui ?! Je la connais ? _Dit-il faussement surpris_

- ha ha ! Très drôle Quil ! _Dis-je sarcastique_

Je lui fis une tape derrière la tête et il rigola. Je le regardais en souriant. Je préférais ça à sa mine de déterré.Je rentrais à l'intérieur de la voiture et il se mit du côté conducteur. Il me ramena devant chez moi. Je le rassurais une dernière fois et lui dis au revoir puis descendis de la voiture. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et criais :

- Maman ?!

Silence. Je me dirigeais vers le salon et devinez qui je vois ? Jacob avec mon frère et Jared !

- Gabrielle ? Tu es déjà revenu ? _Me demanda Paul surpris_

- Ouais quelqu'un m'a ramené ..._dis-je en fixant Jacob _

- Euh...Je vais y aller ...Mon père doit sûrement m'attendre ..._Dit Jacob nerveux_

- Non. _Dis-je fermement_

- Quoi ?! _S'égosilla Jacob surpris_

- Oui je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute …C_ommençais-je _

- Si c'est pour me parler de Bella ...J'ai compris!_ Me coupa-t-il _

- Vraiment ? _Dis-je en haussant un sourcil. _

Il hocha la tête. Je lui indiquais :

- De toute façon, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

- De quoi alors ? _Me demanda-t-il fermé_

- De qui plutôt ? _Lui dis-je durement. _

- … Je vois pas de qui tu veux parler …

- Et ton ami Quil ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?!

Il ne répondit pas et tourna son regard autre part. Je continuais en colère :

- Nan mais parce tu vois ...J'ai l'impression que tu te fous un peu mais seulement un peu, hein ? _Dis-je ironique. _ De sa gueule !

Il changea de position et souffla nerveusement.

- Fais-pas comme si tu m'entendais pas ! Vu comment je crie et puis je crois pas que tu ais des problèmes d'auditions ? _Dis-je sarcastique_. Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ton problème ! Il y a peine un jour ...bah en fait, c'était hier ! Tu te plaignais que Embry vous évitais toi et Quil ! Et maintenant tu fais ton petit toutou auprès d'Embry et tu laisses Quil ?!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ...J'étais malade !

- Ah oui ! En parlant de ça ...Quil est venu t'apporter les leçons. Ton père lui a dit que tu n'étais pas là ! Sauf comme tu le sais Quil n'habite pas loin de chez toi. Et pour rentrer chez lui, il doit passer devant ta fenêtre …

- Et alors, je le sais pas tout ça ! _S'exclama-t-il_

- Oui mais le truc Jacob, c'est que Quil vous a vu dans ta chambre ...Et on sait tous ici que ton père ne ment pas pour le plaisir ! Conclusion : tu lui a demandé ! _Dis-je en colère. _

- Non ..Mais je ..._Essayais-t-il _

- Laisse tomber Jacob ...Tu sais pas mentir ! _Lui révélais-je _

- Mais …_Commença Jake en baissant la tête_

- Jacob ? _Lui demandais-je son attention_

- Oui ? _Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête._

- Va te faire foutre._Lui dis-je froidement._

J'allais dans ma chambre sans lui laissait le temps de répliquer. Si c'est pour l'entendre dire des conneries je préfère autant rester dans ma chambre. Je mis la musique à fond. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je faisais mes leçons quand ma mère arriva dans ma chambre.

- Ça va ?

- On va dire que oui ! _Dis-je en soufflant. _

- Gabrielle ?

- Oui maman ..._dis-je en tournant ma tête vers elle_.

- Tu sais ce que signifie ton prénom ?

- Oui ...Force de Dieu ! _Soupirais-je_

- Et tu sais pourquoi on te la donné ?

Bizarrement non. Elle me disait sans cesse ce que mon prénom voulait dire en me disant de faire honneur à mon prénom et de me battre mais elle ne m'avait jamais dit pourquoi elle et papa m'avaient donné ce prénom. Elle remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me dit :

- Si on t'as donné ce prénom, c'est dû à ta naissance … Ma grossesse quand j'étais enceinte de toi a été très compliqué ... Lorsque tu es né j'étais très faible et d'après le médecin tu as adapté une position pour me faciliter la tâche … Quand il m'a dit ça ...Je n'en revenais pas ! Et il m'a dit que des fois les bébés étaient très empathiques à la mère et ressentaient ses besoins. Tu étais déjà forte ma puce ..._Termina-t-elle en me faisant un baiser sur la tempe_.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis …_chuchotais-je_

- Parce tu n'en avais pas besoin ..._Dit-elle la voix tremblante_.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Peut-être parce que Jacob a plus besoin de toi que tu ne le crois …

- Mais maman …

- C'est bien de penser aux autres mais en satisfaisant les besoins de Quil. Peut-être ne t'es tu pas rendu compte que Jacob en souffrait lui aussi …

- Mais dans ce cas s'il en souffre pourquoi il le fait ?

- Ça ! C'est à toi de le découvrir !

Je soupirais. Je détestais ça quand elle me faisait la morale mais qu'elle ne m'avouais pas tout ! Elle voulait toujours que je trouve la clé de la fin de l'histoire moi-même. Et le pire c'est que ça marchait toujours ! Ma mère était mon modèle. Elle nous avait élevé seule après son divorce avec papa. Nous ne voyons papa que pendant les vacances d'été. Mon père Winston avait déménagé en Caroline du Nord à croire qu'il voulait partir le plus loin possible de nous. Il s'était remarié avec Camilla. Camilla était elle aussi une femme divorcée. Elle avait un fils Mikael. Mon père et Camilla avaient trois enfants : des jumeaux Alex et Thomas et l'aînée Lila. Alex et Thomas avaient 11 ans et Lila, 14 ans. Il était heureux ainsi et j'en étais contente même s'il était loin de moi. Ma mère Anne aussi était heureuse mais n'arrivait pas à se remarier ou plutôt ne voulait pas. Ce que je comprenais parfaitement bien qu'elle n'ai pas vraiment souffert avec mon père. Ils ne s'aimaient plus tout simplement. Ils n'avaient pas su raviver la flamme. Ils s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord. Sans dispute pour la garde,ni pour l'argent, ni pour la maison. Ils avaient tout fait pour que Paul et moi, on soit heureux. Même si au début, leurs rapports étaient un peu froid. Ils sont maintenant amis. Je soupirais encore. Penser à mon père et mes demi-frères et sœurs ainsi qu'à Camilla m'avait rappeler qu'ils me manquaient. La belle affaire ! Moi qui était peu émotive d'habitude ! Ma mère me prit dans mes bras et s'exclama ensuite :

- Aller à table !

Je soupirais. Entre ma dispute avec Jacob, l'absence de mes amies et le manque de la famille de mon père, je n'avais pas faim. Je lui indiquais et elle me laissa. Elle savait que dans ces moments-là il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ne pourrais rien avaler. Je réfléchissais trop pour pouvoir avaler quelque chose. La seule solution était de me défouler quand j'étais petite je criais sur tout le monde maintenant je me contente de mettre la musique et de danser comme une timbrée. C'est donc ce que je fis. Une fois que _Just Dance _de _Lady Gaga _résonnait à fond dans ma chambre, je mis à danser comme une gogolle sur mon lit. Je sautais, faisais des charlestons et secouais mes cheveux. Il n'y avait rien de plus efficace que la danse pour me défouler. À la fin de la chanson, je m'écroulais sur mon lit en rigolant. Je restais un moment comme ça puis je me rendis compte que j'avais super chaud. J'ouvris la fenêtre et en restais accoudé.

Je sentais l'air froid rafraîchir mes pores. Je fermais les yeux, ça faisait du bien. Une fois que je sentis que tout mon corps s'était calmé, j'ouvrais les yeux et regardais le jardin. Il y avait pas grand chose : juste de l'herbe ,une table de pique-nique et un barbecue pour quand il fait beau. Mais ce que j'aimais le plus dans ce jardin, c'était l'accès à la forêt. À près tout, on est à La Push pas à Forks. J'aimais regarder la forêt la nuit quand on apercevais les étoiles au dessus cela lui redonnait son côté ancestral et son côté mystérieux qui effrayait les gens au moyen-âge. Au contraire, moi, elle ne m'effraie pas. J'aime bien me balader dans la forêt et faire comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, comme si tout pouvais m'arriver. Cela peut paraître un peu enfantin mais que serait la vie sans quelques petites rêveries. J'étais encore en train de rêver quand j'aperçus deux yeux me fixer dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Je ne savais pas qui c'était ou qu'est-ce que c'était ...Et bizarrement je ressentais le besoin oppressant d'aller voir cette personne, d'aller dans cette direction … Je sautais par dessus le rebord de ma fenêtre et avançais vers la forêt ...Là où les yeux se trouvaient ...Ils ne bougèrent pas ...Ils restaient à leur place ...J'étais presque rendu à la forêt que les yeux s'éloignèrent légèrement … Sans m'en rendre compte, je chuchotais :

- Ne pars pas …

Les yeux arrêtèrent de bouger et j'entrais enfin dans la forêt. Je fixais toujours les yeux. Je laissais mes yeux s'adapter à l'obscurité et lorsque se fut le cas, c'est avec stupeur que je découvris un loup. Un énorme loup a la fourrure grise parsemé de tâches noirs. Je m'arrêtais un instant laissant passer ma surprise puis j'avançais à nouveau vers lui. Je n'avais pas peur et le regard qu'il avait sur moi me prouvait que j'avais raison. Je le regardais longtemps ainsi avant de tendre la main vers lui et de le caresser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça mais je sentais que si je le pouvais je le ferais pendant des commençais à lui parler, je me présentais. Je lui disais ce que j'aimais. Cela peut paraître stupide de parler à un loup mais je sentais qu'il m'entendais. Je ne sais pas s'il comprenait mais je continuais à lui parler de moi. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que je me décidais à lui dire au revoir et à aller me coucher. Je retournais dans ma chambre par la fenêtre et m'écroulais encore une fois sur mon lit. Encore une fois la situation était vraiment étrange ...


	3. L'intoxication

Salut ! je vous remercie ! Vos review m'ont fait très plaisir ! Désolé si je n'ai pas répondu ! J'essayerais de le faire désormais ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture et j'attend vos avis !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'intoxication**

J'en ai marre. Je fais une intoxication aux gens. Je ne supporte plus personne. Entre mes meilleures amies coller à leurs « petits amis » et Jacob qui ne fait plus attention à Quil et reste seulement avec Embry,Paul et Jared. Quil qui du coup reste tout le temps seul même si je viens souvent le voir et puis il y a Paul qui me saoule pour savoir sur qui Embry flash. J'imaginais bien la tête qu'il ferait si je lui disais que j'en avais aucune idée mais qu'il n'arrêtais pas de me regarder. Et oui ! Il n'a pas arrêter ! Mais maintenant il me laisse tranquille, il ne vient plus me voir. La seule personne que je supporte , enfin si c'est une personne, est le loup. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il vient me voir. La première fois je l'avais aperçu à travers ma fenêtre un soir et j'étais aller le voir. Il était revenu le soir suivant mais cette fois-ci il s'était avancer jusqu'à ma fenêtre depuis il vient me voir tout les soirs. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je lui parle. Il ne répond pas c'est un loup mais je sais qu'il m'écoute. Il y a des gestes qui fait que je sais qu'il me comprend. Quand je dis des trucs débiles, il fait des sortes de bruit que j'ai pu identifier comme son rire. Quand je suis triste, il pose sa tête sur mes jambes. Il est le seul qui me comprend vraiment mais j'ai l'impression d'être timbrée ! C'est vrai je parle à un loup ! Et maintenant dès que j'entends un hurlement, j'ai peur qu'il se soit fait attaqué ! Et pourtant je sens qu'il a une part d'humanité ! Peut-être un loup-garou ...Mon dieu ! Quand je dis que je suis folle !

**DRING ! DRING ! DRING ! **

Je soupirais et me levais de l'escalier sur lequel j'étais assise. Les cours allaient commencer. Je me dirigeais vers la classe de et rentrais à l'intérieur. Je m'assis à ma place à côté de Jacob sans lui adresser un regard. Le cours commença , je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Je me posais trop de questions. Pourquoi étais-je devenu amie avec un loup ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que se soit un loup qui me comprenne aussi bien ? Et pourquoi Jacob agissait-il ainsi ? ET surtout pourquoi Embry n'arrêtais pas de me regarder ?

- Miss Lahote ! Miss Lahote !

- Hum ...Oui ! _Dis-je en sortant de mes rêveries_

- Si vous voudriez bien suivre le cours Miss Lahote, j'en serais très honorer !

- Excusez-moi Mr.

- Vous viendrez encore me voir Miss Lahote et essayez de suivre le cours en attendant …

Pourquoi fallait-il que je me fasse toujours remarquer en cours en ce moment ? Déjà la dernière fois avec Jacob et maintenant à cause de mes rêveries. Je ne participais jamais en cours de Math et généralement ne faisait jamais attention à moi sauf en cas de bruit. Donc pourquoi m'avait-il sortit de ma rêverie ? Voulait-il que je meure d'ennui pendant son cours ? Sérieusement je crois que je vais mourir ! Mourir d'ennui, d'énervement et encore d'ennui ! Je m'ennuie ! C'est ça le problème ! Je m'ennuie de tout ! Toujours les mêmes discussions sur les garçons, sur le shopping ou encore sur les derniers ragots ! J'adorais mes amies mais j'en ai marre de tout ça ! Maintenant elles ont trouver l'amour ! Si je peut dire ainsi ! Je ne sais pas si se faire peloter dans le placard du concierge par Matt ou encore se faire embrasser au cinéma par Lewis est de l'amour mais elles ont l'air heureuse avec eux et maintenant moi je suis la pièce de trop. Un nouveau puzzle s'est crée dont je ne fais plus partie. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi après tout ...Peut-être était-ce un signe qu'il était temps que cela change ! Je ne sais pas après tout cela fait deux semaines que je leurs parle à peine ! Je ne viens pas vers elles mais elles ne font d'efforts non plus ! C'est comme Jacob ! Remarque vu comment je lui ai fait la morale ! Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner ! J'aimerais m'excuser, essayer de le comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas ! Il y a cette petite voix qui me dit qu'un jour je saurais sans que j'ai besoin de f arfouiller partout. Je n'aime pas farfouiller partout mais quand je vois le malheur des autres, je m'y résout et leur parle en face afin de comprendre ce qui ne vas pas ! D'après ma mère, je devrais farfouiller un peu mais je sens que c'est différent cette fois. Alors je me contentais de le laisser tranquille alors que je pourrais très bien lui pourrir la vie non stop. Je soupirais encore et essayais de suivre le cours bien que très ennuyant. La sonnerie retentit. Je rangeais mes affaires et allais voir le prof.

- Vous savez Miss Lahote ...Je commence à m'inquièter pour vous …

- J'ai juste un moment difficile...J'ai besoin de réfléchir..

- J'espère que cela va vous passer …

- C'est une question de temps. Au revoir

Je soupirais avant de sortir rapidement. Je n'entendis même pas sa réponse à moins qu'il ne l'ai pas fair.Même si j'aimais bien ce prof , je trouvais qu'il se mêlait un peu trop de ma vie. Mais bon,j'imagine que c'est normal étant qu'il est mon professeur principal. Cela n'empêche que ça devient extrêmement gênant. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. C'est la deuxième année qu'il m'a en cours et je suis sûr qu'il a eu le temps de s'habituer à mon caractère donc de voir quand je n'allais pas bien. Je pense aussi que mes autres profs ont dû aller le voir. Je soupirais encore une fois avant d'ouvrir mon casier. Je regardais à côté, Quil n'était pas là. Je fis mon sac lentement mais il ne vint pas. Alors je me dirigeais vers l'escalier. Je m'y assis et pensais au loup. Je soupirais. Pourquoi je ressentais à ce point le besoin de le voir ? Et pourquoi quand j'étais loin de lui, je pensais à lui automatiquement ? J'en avais marre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sphère de question qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Je tournais en rond et le seul qui pouvait m'aider était le loup. Je sentais qu'il était la clé de tout ce mystère. C'est décidé, j'allais lui en parler ce soir. En attendant la sonnerie, j'étais excitée comme une gamine de cinq ans avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël ou comme Thalia juste avant son rendez-vous avec Lewis. NON ! Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse d'un loup ...En tout cas pas physiquement mais mentalement...Si seulement un gars pouvait le même caractère que lui ...C'est clair que je serais folle amoureuse de lui ...OH MON DIEU ! Je suis folle ! Il faut tout de suite que j'arrête de penser ...Sauvée par le gong. La sonnerie avait retentit alors je me dirigeais vers la salle de langues. Je voyais les élèves s'entasser dans la petite salle. Quil n'y était pas. J'avançais lentement. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller. J'étais au seuil de la porte lorsque se mélangea. Je m'appuyais sur la porte puis tout devint noir.

P.D.V. D'Embry :

Elle était au seuil de la porte. Elle était pâle et hésitante. Je la regardais. Pourquoi ne rentrait-elle pas ? Elle s'appuya sur la porte contre la porte puis s'évanoui brusquement. Jacob se jeta sur elle pour la récupérer alors que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais éberlué. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle me l'avait dit mais je ne pensais que c'était à ce point. La prof annula le cours. J'allais jusqu'au bâtiment des Terminales. Je dénichais la salle de classe de Paul. Je frappais à la porte et vis m'ouvrir la porte surprise. Je lui expliquais la situation et elle appela Paul. Paul me rejoignit et me demanda :

- Alors c'est quoi la vraie urgence ?

- Paul ta sœur a vraiment fait un malaise ... Mrs. Newman a appelé les pompiers …

- Quoi ?! Mais tu aurais pas pu le dire avant !

Paul ! _Lui criais-je alors qu'il partait._

Trop tard ! Il était partis en courant vers l'extérieur. Je retournais dans le bâtiment des Premières et je vis Thalia et Sarah venir vers moi :

- Tu faisais quoi ? _Me demanda Thalia_

- J'ai été prévenir Paul …

- Il a réagi comment ? _Me demanda Sarah_

- Il a couru dehors dès qu'il l'a su …

- Ah je vois …

Je grognais. Elle m'énervait celles-là ! Je grognais encore une fois avant de partir rejoindre Jacob qui était assis contre le mur. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser alors que ses amies la laissait aussi. Je le rassurait un peu avant que je lui propose d'aller la voir à l'hôpital. Il accepta immédiatement et nous allâmes voir la secrétaire qui nous y autorisa. Après tout, nous avions fini les cours juste après et je ne pense pas que reprendrais son cours après ça. Elle devait déjà avoir prévenu . Je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Jacob. Je lui pris les clés. Il n'était pas en état de conduire. Je n'étais pas mieux vous allez me dire ...Je préférais qu'aucun indice ne laisse présagé que je m'étais imprégné de Gabrielle... Je démarais la voiture alors que Jacob s'attachais ...Je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital ...Une fois là-bas, Jacob fonça en courant à l'intérieur et je me retenais de faire la même chose ...Je soupirais et sortis le plus calmement que possible de la voiture ...Je rentrais à l'intérieur avant de suivre Jacob qui savait déjà où elle se trouvait ...J'espérais qu'elle allait bien...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis !

Bises


	4. Mise au point

**Mise au point**

**BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! **

J'ouvris doucement les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Une fois mes yeux habitué à la lumière, j'observais le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. Les murs étaient blancs. Il y avait quatre chaises ainsi qu'un lit à côté de pièce était occupé par toute sorte de machines.J'étais donc à l'hô me relevais difficilement et m'aperçus que j'étais moi-même sur un lit et aussi que mes bras était couvert de perfusions. Le lit d'à côté était occupé par une jeune fille brune qui devait avoir un peu près mon âge. Elle releva la tête et me fit un sourire :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Angela Weber !

- Moi c'est Gabrielle ...Gabrielle Lahote

- Contente de voir que tu es réveillée !

- Ça fait longtemps que je ...dors ?

- Depuis ce matin …

- Et il est quel heure ?

- 17 heures

- Quoi ?! Je suis restée inconsciente pendant tout ce temps ?!

Angela ne répondit pas. Elle ne devait pas savoir comment réagir face à ceci. Un long silence se fit. Ne sachant pas quoi dire je lui demandais :

- Et au fait tu es là pour quoi ?

- L'appendicite

- -Ah c'est chiant ça …

- Tu l'as eu toi aussi ?

- Non mon frère

- En parlant de lui, il a attendu toute la journée avec deux gars ...Ils viennent de partir à la cafétéria …

- Oh d'accord et ma mère ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre elle est bloquer dans les embouteillages près de Seattle …

- Ah ce que je vois tu es une sacrée curieuse !

- Disons qu'ils ne sont pas très discrets …

- Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux …

Son rire harmonieux résonna dans la petite chambre et elle me dit :

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître ton frère …

- Disons que quand on passe la moitié de son enfance à espionner son grand-frère ...on finit par le connaître par cœur …

- Tu l'espionnais ?

- Oui je trouvais ça amusant et en plus j'ai plein de dossiers maintenant …

- J'y crois pas !

- Moi non plus, _Commenta une voix qui venait d'arriver_

- Ah Paul t'es là ? _Dis-je en voyant mon frère_

- Ouais et je pensais pas que ma petite sœur était aussi fouineuse …

- Oh je t'en pris j'avais dix ans !

- Et moi qui pensait que si tu restais enfermée c'était parce que tu étais une petite fille coincée ! A chaque fois je comprenais pas pourquoi Maman me regardait bizarre quand disais ça ! Mais en fait c'est parce que je te voyais pas !

- Bah écoute fallais bien que j'ai des centres d'intérêts différents de la danse parce que le cours c'était seulement le mercredi après-midi !

- Nan mais le chapeau ça ! Ma petite sœur avait comme centre d'intérêt de m'espionner !

-Rhoo c'est bon Paul ! Pète pas ta crise de nerfs ! C'est du passé ! Et puis de toute manière les dossiers que j'ai rassemblé ne serviront que si j'en ai vraiment besoin …

- Ah parce qu'en plus tu as des dossiers ! Et ils sont où ?!

- Je ne te le dirais pas …

- Je chercherais ! C'est pas grave !

- Tu les trouveras pas ...Ils sont trop bien cacher …

- Qu'est-ce qui est bien cacher ? _Demanda Jacob qui venait d'arriver _

- Des dossiers sur moi ! _S'écria Paul_.

- Ah ça ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais l'apprendre …_Dit Jay_

- Parce tu étais au courant !

- C'est ma meilleure amie ! Elle peut pas me cacher grand chose ..._Dit-il en se grattant derrière la tête_

_ça j'en suis pas si sûre ! Peut-être avant mais plus maintenant ! _

- Nan mais c'est la meilleure ça ! T'aurais pas pu me le dire !

- Bah ..je...

- Quoi ?!

- C'est bon Paul calmes-toi sinon je lui dis qui étais ton amoureuse secrète en primaire voir au collège …

- Tu n' oserais pas ?

- Si et tu le sais très bien …

- Mais …

- Tu n'ai pas en position pour négocier quoi que ce soit ...Donc je serais toi je me calmerais …

Il sortis furieusement de la chambre et Jacob s'avança vers mon lit.

- ça va ?_ me demandat-il inquiète_

- Je pense …

- Penser ou l'être … Ce n'est pas la même chose ...Tu sais que tu m'as fait horriblement peur ?

- Vu comment tu as toujours eu tendance à me protéger ...Oui je crois …

Il rigola légèrement et continua sérieusement :

- On ne sait pas ce que tu as...Les docteurs sont encore en train de faire des tests …

- J'ai des perfusions et on ne sait pas ce que j'ai ?

- C'est juste pour combler quelques manques comme du glucose ou ce genre de truc …Ils ne savent pas exactement ce qui a provoqué ton malaise …

- Je vais rester combien de temps ?

- Normalement on le saura quand on saura ce que tu as...Pour l'instant la piste la plus probable c'est le stress …

- Le stress ?

- Oh ! Me la fait pas à moi ! On sait tout les deux que tu as toujours penser aux autres plutôt qu'à toi …

- Je confirme ..._Dit Embry qui rentrait dans la chambre à ce moment _

- Embry ? Tu es là ?

- Ouais j'ai emmené Monsieur Jake jusqu'ici ! Je voulais pas risquer qu'il ai un accident parce qu'il se rongeait les ongles d'angoisses et puis Quil m'en aurait voulu …

- Quil ?

- Ouais il est encore un peu malade mais il devrait bientôt revenir …

- Depuis quand vous parlez encore à Quil ? Ou même à moi ?

- Euh ..Je ..Gaby …

- Jake ? Embry ? _Dit une petite voix timide et légèrement féminine _

Une brune à la peau pâle entra dans la chambre d'un pas timide.

- Qu'est-ce vous faite là ?

- On est venu voir Gabrielle ..._Dit Jacob en souriant légèrement,_Et toi ?

- Je suis venu rendre visite à Angela, _Dit-elle en montrant la jolie brune qui dormait_

- Ah ok …

Je regardais étrangement la situation. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?!

- Euh...Gaby je te présente Bella ...Bella je te présente Gabrielle …

- Enchanté Gabrielle ! _Dit-elle en souriant timidement_

De même Bella, _Dis-je en serrant légèrement les dents _

- Gaby ..._Commença Jacob en me prévenant du regard _

- Quoi ?!

Il me regarda d'une manière très éloquente qui disait 'sois plus gentille tu vas tout gâcher'.

- Rhoo c'est bon Jay ...Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est pas comme si j'avais commis un crime !

- Fais des efforts !

- Ah oui ! Donc parce que je me soucie de toi je suis méchante !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

- Oui mais tu le pense très fort !

Embry éclata de rire et Bella qui semblait comprendre rigola doucement.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !

Jacob ricana légèrement. Et je lui demandais placidement :

- C'est le truc que je sais pas ? C'est ça ?

- Hein ?! De quoi ?!

- Vous me cachez quelque chose …

- N'importe quoi !

- Si toi, Paul,Jared, Embry et maintenant Quil et même Bella a l'air d'être au courant !

- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Paul qui sort la nuit et Maman qui dit rien ! Toi que les gars emmène dans la forêt alors qu'on était en train de se disputer et puis après toi qui est malade ! Toute l'histoire avec Quil qui est maintenant lui aussi malade ! Je vois touts les changements ! Faut pas me prendre pour une conne !

Tout les trois avait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. J'étais sur la bonne piste mais je sentais que je pourrais deviner la dernière pièce du puzzle seule.

- On ne te prend pas pour une conne Gaby …

- Arrête tu ne me prendrais pas pour une conne tu m'aurais déjà écouter la première fois ! _Dis-je en désignant Bella de la tête,_ Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes vos cachoteries à tous ! De toi, de Paul, de Maman et même d'Embry !

- Je...écoute Gaby !

- S'il te plaît va t'en Jacob ...J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir …

- Très bien_,Dit-il en soufflant_

Il sortit de la chambre et Embry me regarda tristement avant de me glisser un discret 'repose-toi bien Gab' et avant de lui aussi s'en aller. Il ne restait plus que Bella et moi ainsi qu' Angela qui dormait toujours. Bella me regardait gêné avec un petit regard triste :

- Écoute Gabrielle ...Je ne te connais pas mais je pense savoir ce que tu ressens et …

- C'est bon Bella épargne-moi ta salive ! J'ai pas envie d'être désagréable avec toi ni même d'être méchante ...C'est pas dans mon habitude même si je suis très directe ! Enfin bref j'ai pas besoin de compassion ...Si j'avais besoin de ça je me serais suicidée il y a déjà longtemps ! Alors arrête de me faire ton numéro de petite fifille qui s'inquiète pour moi ! Parce que j'en ai pas l'envie ni le besoin et surtout pas venant de la part d'une fille qui fait souffrir mon meilleur ami !

- Miss Lahote ? _Demanda un docteur qui venait d'entrer_

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez sortir ce soir comme on le pensait c'est juste un excès de stress ...On va vous donner des cachets et votre frère vous ramènera chez vous …

- Très bien …

- Je vais vous enlever vos perfusions …

- Merci ...ça commençait à me démanger ..

Il enleva mes perfusions alors qu' Angela se réveillait et parlais à Bella. Il termina d'enlever mes perfusions et les liens qui me reliait à une machine pour vérifier mon rythme à mon regard inutile.

- Voilà c'est fait !

- Merci …

Je me levais doucement et sortis de la chambre en disant discrètement au revoir à Angela et Bella bien que plus froidement. Le docteur m'accompagna jusqu'à l'accueil où mon frère m'attendait. Une infirmière me donna un sac en plastique sûrement remplis des cachets dont le médecin m'avait parlé puis nous sommes tout les deux partit à la maison. Une fois à l'intèrieur je me précipitais dans ma chambre sans dire un mot à mon frère et m'enfermais à l'intèrieur. Je ne veux parler à personne sauf au loup. Je sais qu'on me cache quelque chose et je sens que j'aurais ma réponse ce soir...Je sens que je suis pas folle. Je sens qu'il est la clé.Oh mon dieu ! Je sens beaucoup en ce moment ! Le docteur a dit de calmer le jeu mais-là c'est impossible ...Il faut d'abord que cette affaire soit réglée ...


	5. Révélation

**Révélation**

J'avançais le long de la forêt. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici déjà ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Le loup n'était pas venue et j'avais décider de le chercher dans la forêt. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Maintenant je m'étais perdue et j'avais froid ! J'avais beau courir partout ! Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le loup ni le chemin ! J'avais bien l'air conne maintenant ! J'avais envie de m'asseoir et d'attendre que Paul vienne me chercher avec sa clique. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ! Je continuais ma route le pas fébrile quand soudain je me pris une racine et m'écroulais par terre. Le sol était humide et sale. Je me relevais en position assise et enlevais la crasse sur mon visage à l'aide de la manche de mon pull. J'observais autour de moi toujours assise. J'étais dans une sorte de clairière entourée d'arbres. Un creux, un endroit où seul l'herbe trônait. Je regardais la clairière plus précisement et aperçu une silhouette au bout de la clairière. C'était le loup.

- Je sais que tu sais … _Dis-je en sachant très bien qu'il m'entendrait, _Je sais que tu sais ce que je veux savoir … Je sais que tu peux me le dire …

Il se rapprocha et inclina la tête désolé.

- Je ne veux pas de tête de chien battue mais seulement des réponses …

Il se recula.

- Tu ne veux pas me les donner ? C'est toi qui vois … Mais je ne veux plus te voir

Il se recula fois-ci je sentais que j'allais vraiment pleurer. Il voulait partir et j'allais être définitivement seule. Il se recula encore en me fixant. Il était presque rendu au bout de la clairière lorsqu'il bondit vers moi. Je fermais les yeux effrayée. Alors c'était ça la fin de l'histoire ? J'allais mourir tuée par un loup. Sauf que les secondes passait et je ne sentais rien. Alors j'ouvris les yeux et vit Embry qui me regardait triste. J'étais surprise mais je l'étais plus sa tenue qu'autre chose. Il était nu.

- Dis Embry ...Tu veux bien te couvrir ?

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas de quoi … Je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un et surtout pas toi …

- Tiens prend ça ..._Dis-je en lui tendant mon pull_

- Merci ..._Dit-il en l'enfilant autour de sa taille , _Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

- Attend c'est toi le Loup ?

- Oui c'est moi …

- Attend c'est à toi que j'ai dit tout ces trucs ?

- Tout ces trucs ça s'appelle des confidences Gab'

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu es un loup-garou ?

- Oui …

- Et Paul et les autres aussi ?

- Oui

- Donc je ne suis pas folle ?

- Pour ça j'en suis moins sûr ?

- Non mais va te faire foutre Embry !

- Je blaguais Gab ! _Dit-il en rigolant_

- Tu blagues un peu trop à mon goût..._Grognais-je_

- Hey boude pas ! _Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras _

- Je ne boude pas !

- Mais oui je vais te croire ! _Dit-il blagueur _

- Pff ..._Soupirais-je _

- Je croyais que tu avais des questions ?

- Effectivement …

- Vas-y je t'écoute ! _Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre _

- Et bien …

- Assis-toi d'abord ..._Dit-il en tapotant une place à côté de lui_

Je m'assis à côté de lui. Je lui posais mes questions sur le changement physique et aussi comportemental. Il me raconta tout en détail et c'est comme ça que j'avais appris que lorsque Jacob et Quil étaient malades, ils étaient en fait malade et essayer de contrôler leur forme. Il m'expliqua aussi qu'il fallait être prudent de ne pas trop les énerver car ils pourraient se tranformer de colère, de manière impulsive. Après qu'il ai terminé de m'expliquer j'étais soufflée. Comment Paul avait-il pu me cacher ça ?! J'imagine que maman était au courant.

- Ça va ?

- Je crois qu'il faut me laisser le temps de m'en remettre

- Je comprend … Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Avec plaisir

Il enleva mon pull et je le pris dans mes mains. Il se transforma et s'avança vers moi. Je ne compris pas toute de suite qu'il voulait que je monte sur son dos. Alors je fis ce qu'il me demanda et m'accrochais à son cou. Il fonça ensuite à travers la forêt. Je rigolais. C'est trop cool ! Je voyais les arbres défilés avec vitesse quand il se stoppa tout à coup et baissa son cou. Alors je descendis de son cou et me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre lorsque je l'entendis grogner. J'avais oublier mon pull. Je lui dis :

- Garde-le ! De toute façon je ne pourrais plus le mettre en sachant là où il a été ….

Il rigola. Je souris. Je fis un signe de main avant de repasser par ma fenêtre. J'allais dans ma salle de bain et me déshabillais.J'entrais sous la douche et laissais l'eau couler sur moi. Je me décidais ensuite laver mes cheveux puis mon corps. Je sortis ensuite de la douche et passais une serviette autour de moi. Je mis mes affaires sales dans le panier à linge et allais dans ma chambre. Je mis un jogging qui me servait de pyjama et me dirigeais vers le salon. Une rendu là-bas je vis ma mère qui embrassait quelqu'un. Il faisait et je pouvais pas voir qui c'était mais j'étais contente de voir que ma mère avait réappris à aimer. J'allais dans la cuisine, me servis un verre d'eau et pris une pomme. Je mangeais ma pomme et bu mon verre d'eau. J'éteignais la lumière et sortais de la cuisine sans faire de bruit quand j'aperçu que les choses commençaient à être plus engagées. Alors j'allais vite me réfugier dans le couloir tout en fermant la porte. Je frappais à la porte de mon frère et celui l'ouvrit surpris. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais je lui fis signe que non et rentrais à l'intèrieur. Il ferma la porte et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais qui est avec maman dans le salon ?

- Oui …

- C'est qui ?

- Mr Kingsom

- Mon prof de math ?

- Euh ouais …

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand quoi ?

- Depuis quand il se fréquente ?

- Depuis l'été je crois …

- Quand on étais chez Papa ?

- J'imagine …

- Pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ?

- Au début parce qu'elle était pas sûre que c'était sérieux et après c'était ton prof de math donc voilà …

- Ouais j'ai compris donc toi ! Tu as le droit d'être au courant mais pas moi !

-Gaby …

- Y a pas de Gaby qui tienne ! J'en ai marre de vos secrets !

- Gaby ..._Commença-t-il en s'avança _

- NON ! _Dis-je en le rejetant avec ma main _

Paul était tombé. Il était à l'autre bout de sa chambre et me regardait surpris. Et moi je regardais ma main, je n'étais pas censé pouvoir ça à Paul ! Je courus vers ma chambre et une fois je m'enfermais à l'intérieur. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Encore je ne savais pas ce qui ce passait mais c'est très fustrant et énervant. Je commence à en avoir marre de tout leur secret à Embry, Paul et Maman ainsi que toute la clique. Je m'endormis au bout d'une heure l'esprit troublé par mille et une questions ...


	6. Fille aux Loups

**Fille aux loups**

Je m'étirais longuement. La nuit avait été difficile et tourmenter par un rêve étrange. Je voyais les loups en pleine bataille contre des humains aux forces surhumaines aux côtés de gens qui avaient les mêmes capacités. Les loups tuaient, démembrait. J'aurais pu être effrayer par eux mais j'étais seulement inquiète. Surtout que à la fin de mon rêve Jacob était blessé. Est-ce que cette bataille allait vraiment se produire ?! Je ne savais pas. Mais j'avais le sentiment en moi que si j'avais fait ce rêve , ce n'était pas pour rien. Je m'étirais une dernière fois en levant mes bras vers le ciel puis me retournais dans mon lit afin que je puisse terminer ma nuit. Lorsque que quelqu'un toqua à ma porte :

- Gaby ! Bouge tes fesses aujourd'hui tu passes ta journée avec moi !

- Paul ! Laisse-moi dormir ! _Grognais-je dans mon oreiller_

- Habille-toi et pose pas de questions ! _Dit-il d'une voix qui ne me laissait aucunement le choix_

- Grr …

Je me levais contrite et allais vers ma commode. Je choisis rapidement un jean slim bleu clair et un débardeur blanc. J'enfilais tout ça ainsi que des Bensimon et un sweat-shirt noire. Je n'avais aucunement envie de faire un effort aujourd'hui. Je brossais mes cheveux bruns rapidement et les attachais en une queue de cheval haute. J'ouvrais ma porte à clé et sortais dans la salle à manger où Paul et Mr Kingsom mangeait avec appétit des pancakes que ma mère avait dû préparée. J'allais dans la cuisine et tombait sur ma mère toujours aux fourneaux. Je pris un bol et le paquet de céréales en me voyant faire ma mère ne pu s'empêcher de dire doucement :

- Tu sais il y a des pancakes à manger …

- Je sais j'avais vu ...Je ne suis pas encore aveugle je te signale !

- Écoute je suis désolée …

- Ça ne change pas ce que tu as fait ...Tu comptais me le dire quand que tu tapais mon prof de math ?!

- J'allais bientôt te le dire …

- Écoute maman ...J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit mon prof de math après tout on est dans une petite ville donc tu pouvais pas prévoir ça ! Mais j'aime pas que pendant tout ce temps tu ne m'as rien dit alors que Paul était au courant …

- Je ne voulais pas le dire à Paul ...C'est lui qui nous a surprit …

- Et bien tu aurais dû me le dire après !

- Désolée …

- C'est bon mais j'aurais quand même préférer que tu m'en parles avant …

Je sortis de la cuisine et m'assit à côté de mon frère qui me regardait amusé. Je mangeais mon bol de céréales et il me dit :

- Alors bien dormis ?

- Mieux que toi je crois … _Dis-je lassée_

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? _Me demanda-t-il étonné_

- Je sais pas ...Une intuition !

- Tu en as souvent des intuitions comme ça ? _Me demanda-t-il mi perplexe mi ironique_

- Assez souvent surtout avec toi ..._dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil _

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? _ Me demanda-t-il suspicieux _

- Ça veut dire que tu n'aurais pas dû me sortir du lit aussi tôt ! Et que je vais me venger !

- Tu parles quand même pas des … ? _Dit-il alarmé_

- Des … ? _Lui demandais-je joueuse _

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle …

- Oui mais ça m'amuse de te faire chanter !

- Si tu veux que je chante en échange tu le dis hein ? _Dit-il en tentant une blague _

Le professeur Kingsom rigola légèrement et je me tournais vers Paul :

- Au moins il y a quelqu'un pour rire à tes blagues de merde …

- Hey !

- Quoi ? _Lui dis-je sur le même ton _

- Rien …

- Je préfère ça ! _Dis-je satisfaite, _tu ferais mieux de t'habiller parce que si on sort à mon avis tu resteras pas en pyjama ?

Paul partit en grognant et je rigolais. Mr Kingsom me demanda :

- C'est tout le temps comme ça entre vous ?

- Généralement oui ! Surtout maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai un moyen de chantage sur lui …

- Je comprend mieux maintenant quand ta mère dit que vous êtes fatigants...Au début ça m'étonnait, tu es tellement calme en cours …

- C'est parce que vous êtes un bon prof monsieur …

- Nan nan ! Ici c'est Derek …

- Euh ...Si vous voulez M ...Derek...

- On peut y aller ! _Hurla Paul qui entrait dans la pièce en courant habillé_

Je soupirais, me levais et allait poser mon bol dans l'évier. Je me demandais où est-ce qu'il allait me traîner … S'il me traîne en forêt je ne crois pas que je vais supporter d'y être avec lui en sachant ce qu'il est vraiment et qu'il me le cache … Je sortais de la maison et rentrais dans la voiture de Paul. Je m'attachais quand mon portable vibra. C'était un message de Jacob :

_Salut la miss ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir rien dit mais bientôt tu sauras tout … _

Je regardais le message interpellée. Pourquoi tout à coup ils avaient décidé de me le dire ? Bonne question … Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau :

_Tu me pardonnes ? :(_

_On verra quand je saurais la vérité ...lui répondis-je_

_ok_

C'est tout ! Un simple ok ?! J'ai connu Jacob plus expressif ! Je regardais par la fenêtre et vit qu'on arrivait chez Emily Clearwater, la fiancée de Sam Uley. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me traînait ici ? J'enlevais ma ceinture et sortais de la voiture dans un soupir. Paul ferma la voiture à clé et se tourna vers moi. Quand il vit mon expression interrogative et à la fois révoltée, il me prit par les épaules et me poussa vers la petite maison en brique. Il passa la porte sans même sonner en me tirant avec lui. Puis il s'éloigna de moi et je regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans une cuisine aux teints clairs avec une grande table en bois entourée d'au moins une dizaine de chaises. Paul s'assit et se servit un des croissants qui étaient sur la table. Je commençais à être anxieuse et énervée depuis quand Paul entrait-il comme ça chez les gens et se servait chez eux. Paul m'indiqua la chaise en face de lui et tout ce que je trouvais à dire pour montrer mon mécontentement était :

- Tu viens de mangers des pancakes Paul !

- Et ils étaient très bon ! _S'exclama-t-il en rigolant_

- Ahah très drôle ! _Dis-je sarcastique_

- Arrête de tirer la tronche et prend un croissant !

- J'arrêterais de tirer la tronche comme tu dis quand on m'aura dit la vérité et non je ne mangerais pas de croissant je ne tiens pas à devenir grosse !

- Aucune chance si tu as le même métabolisme que ton frère ..._Commença une voix féminine _

Je me retournais et vis une jeune femme brune qui était typée indienne comme tout ceux de la Push. Elle était très belle et avait un visage doux bien que barée d'une cicatrice.

- Je m'appelle Emily …

- Je sais ...Moi c'est Gabrielle

- Je sais ..._Dit-elle en rigolant _

- Bon ! Moi je vais vous laisser ! _Dit Paul en se levant _

- Hein ?! De quoi ? Tu as dit qu'on allait passer la journée ensemble !

- Oui mais j'ai un truc à faire ! Je reviens ce midi, _dit-il puis se tournant vers Emily,_avec les autres …

- D'accord ! _Dit-elle enthousiasme _

Paul sortit de la cuisine et je le vis partir en courant vers la forêt. Je soupirais et Emily me dis :

- Je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique quelque chose …

Je hochais la tête contrite. Je crois que vais avoir droit une nouvelle fois aux explications que Embry m'a donné hier. J'écoutais à nouveau toutes ses explications comme quoi les légendes Quileutes que me racontait ma mère quand j'étais petite était vrai. J'étais plus attentive cette fois-ci et je cherchais des détails que je n'avais pas trouver m'expliquant pourquoi il ne me l'avait dit. Je ne trouvais pas alors à la fin de son récit je lui demandais :

- Pourquoi vous me ne l'avez pas dit avant ?

- Parce que c'est censé être un secret … Seuls les loups, les ancêtres et les imprégnés ont le droit d'être au courant …

- Et c'est quoi la différence entre moi et Bella ? Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle ?

- Non elle l'a deviné toute seule …

- Toute seule ?_ dis-je surprise_

- Oui

- Et pourquoi vous me le dite maintenant ?

- Parce que tu es une fille aux loups …

- Une fille aux quoi ?

- Aux loups …

- Généralement ce sont des imprégnés mais toi tu ne l'es pas … Je pense que c'est dû au fait que tu sois la sœur de Paul et aussi la meilleure amie de Jacob …

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est une fille aux loups ?

- Comme je l'ai dit c'est généralement une imprégnée ...Celle-ci est capable de se défendre contre des vampires ou des loups si besoin mais elle possède aussi un pouvoir qui lui est propre ...Qu'aucune autre fille aux loups ne posséderaient …

- C'est quoi le tien ?

- Je contrôle le feu …

- Quand est-ce que je saurais quel est mon don ?

- Je ne sais pas … Tu le découvrira par toi-même …

- Dis est-ce que tu peux rêver des loups ? Voir ce qui leur arrive ?

- Non …

- C'est peut-être ça mon don …

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Gabrielle ?

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé des loups et ils se battaient contre des vampires il me semble …_lui avouais-je_

- Effectivement cela pour être ton don … Peut-être que tu peux voir leur futur …

- C'est possible ?

- Oui mais dans la légende que m'a raconté Billy … Elle pouvait aussi ressentir des choses concernant les loups …

Je réfléchissais. Ce matin lorsque j'avais dis à Paul qu'il avait sûrement plus mal que moi. Je l'avais lâcher sans aucune raison, c'était seulement une intuition. Peut-être que mon don était d'être empathique aux loups.

- Bon ! Et si on cuisinait ?_ demanda Emily en se levant_

- Euh oui ...Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est pour les gars ...Ils viennent manger ce midi comme tout les samedi midi !

- Sérieux ?! Mais tu dois cuisiner une quantité énorme de nourriture !

- Oui mais bon ! _Dit-elle en haussant les épaules m'indiquant qu'elle avait l'habitude_

Je la suivis près du frigo et quelques temps après nous décidons de faire des pâtes à la bolognaise. Je sortis les tomates et commençait à les couper en petit dés. Emily mis une casserole à chauffer et on mis les tomates à cuire. Je rajoutais un peu de ketchup à l'intérieur et mis le couvercle. Emily me regarda étonnée avant de commencer à rigoler. Je me joignis à elle puis nous coupâmes la viande et la mîmes à cuir dans une poêle et en même temps celle-ci me racontait des anecdotes sur les gars. Comment Jared s'était ridiculiser devant les gars alors qu'il pensait à Kim son imprégnée de manière il semblerait assez niaise. Ou alors comment les rumeurs courait sur Embry pour savoir de qui il s'était imprégné. Apparemment il n'avait laisser passer aucun indice. Et aussi pour savoir qui était son père. Puis nous mixons légèrement les deux ensemble avant de les mettre à cuire dans la casserole. Emily mis l'eau à bouillir en me faisant part que les paris allait entre Billy Black, Joshua Uley ou Quil Ateara IV. J'étais étonné je ne pensais pas que Billy Black eu peut tromper sa femme ou même le père de Quil. Pour ce qui est du père de Sam. Je ne savais pas du tout. Je ne le connaissais pas. J'étais encore dans mes pensées lorsque des bruits surgirent dans la cuisine. Je me retournais et vis Jacob, Quil et Embry entrer dans la cuisine suivit de Paul et Jared puis de Sam. Sam s'approcha d'Emily et l'embrassa légèrement. Je me retournais et essorais les pâtes avant de les ajouter à la sauce. Je mélangeais la casserole quand j'entendis Emily demander à Sam :

- Leah ne viens pas ?

- Non elle ne préfère pas après la mort de son père ...Elle veut être au près de son frère …

Soudain un voile se fit sur mes yeux et je vis Leah et Seth se disputer. Seth s'exprimant avec beaucoup de violence. Leah essayait de le calmer mais c'était trop tard. Il était sortit dehors en colère avant de se transformer sous les yeux éberlués de Leah. Le voile s'enleva soudainement et je soufflais choquée :

- Oh la vache !

- Gabrielle ça va ? _Me demanda Paul _

- Oui ! Pourquoi ? _Demandais-je innocemment_

- Rien tu paraissais ...bizarre …

- Je pense que Gabrielle possède un don empathique, _dit Emily à Sam _

Sam me regarda curieux et Paul demanda :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Rien du tout ..._Dis-je ne voulant aucunement que les autres que je pourrais savoir tout ce qu'ils cachent … _

Emily me regarda compréhensive. Seul Sam était au courant pour son don. Attend comment je sais ça ?! Ah ok mon don ! Va falloir que je m'habitue... Je mélangeais encore une dernière fois les pâtes alors que les garçons posait la table. Une fois tout le monde assis, je les mis sur la table et les garçons se jetèrent dessus. Je souris ironiquement à Emily en haussant un sourcil. Celle-ci haussa les épaules me montrant qu'elle avait l'habitude. Je m'avançais vers Jacob et Quil. Le dernier me fit un énorme sourire et je mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Le voile revint mais cette fois-ci avec une image différente. Quil avec une petite fille sur la plage. Elle était sur ses épaules et rigolait en lui tirant les cheveux et lui souriait sans même grimacer de douleur. La petite criait son prénom et lui répondit par le sien : Claire. Il s'était imprégné d'elle je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons pour qu'il pense à elle en ce moment. Le voile partit et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il surpris en levant la tête de son assiette_

- Ton imprégnée ?

- Ah ça …

- Oui ça

- C'est Emily qui te l'a dit ?

- Euh … _Dis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire_

- Emily tu devais rien dire ! _s'écria-t-il_

- Je n'ai rien dit Quil ! _Promit celle-ci l'air sincère _

Un autre voile vint chatouiller mes yeux et je vis Embry et Paul se moquer de Quil qui s'était imprégner d'une gamine de cinq ans. Le voile partit et je dis :

- Emily n'a rien dit ...J'ai surpris une discussion entre Embry et Paul dans sa chambre alors qu'ils parlaient de ça. Au début je ne comprenais pas mais maintenant que je sais. Je comprend mieux !

- Ah ok ..._Dit-il plus calme _

Embry me regarda en souriant puis retourna à sa discussion avec Jared. Je les observais suspicieuse lorsque je vis Jared tendre un billet de dix dollars à Embry. Je les regardais surprise avant de reporter mon intention sur Jacob essayant de deviner son humeur. Un autre voile se fit devant mes yeux et je vis Bella partir dans une mercedes noire en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui allait plus vite que la normale. Une vampire. La vision changea ensuite et je vis Bella embrasser un garçon. Sûrement un vampire lui aussi. Bella était partis rejoindre un vampire avec une autre vampire. C'était donc ça qui le tracassait. Le voile s'effaça et je mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Il me regarda en me souriant tristement en me chuchotant :

- Tu avais raison …

Oui j'avais eu raison mais ce n'était pas pour me faire plaisir. Au final mon meilleur ami souffrait et cela même si je n'avais pas eu raison. Je soufflais avant de m'appuyer plus sur Jacob et de lui chuchoter :

- Si tu ne t'es pas imprégné c'est qu'elle ne te méritait pas …

Celui-ci hocha la tête déterminé sûrement à l'oublier puis un voile vint devant mes yeux et je vis Jacob au côté d'une jolie rousse. Celle-ci lui souriait avec malice avant de courir. Jacob la rattrapa et avant de la mettre en sac à patate sur son épaule. Je souris et le voile se retira de mes yeux. Je souriais toujours lorsque je vis Leah rentrer dans la pièce furieuse :

- Seth s'est transformer !

- C'était à prévoir Leah, _Dit Sam d'une voix qui indiquait qu'il essayait de la calmer_

_- _Pff ..._Dit-elle avant de sortir suivit de près par Sam _

J'avais donc eu raison dans ma vision. J'avais donc un don empathique. Ce qui voulait dire que j'aurais raison pour chacune d'entre elles. Mais surtout que j'étais bien une fille aux loups. Je regardais les gens dans cette pièce. Ils étaient tous heureux pour quelques raisons quelconque. Certes j'étais heureuse pour eux mais je me sentais toujours seule... Je ne me sentais liée à personne ici … Je croisais le regard d'Embry et là je su ...Je su la vérité, la vraie vérité … J'étais bel et bien une fille aux loups mais parce que j'étais la sœur de Paul ou encore la meilleure amie de Jacob ...Non j'étais une fille aux loups parce que j'étais l'imprégnée d'Embry …


	7. les Cullen

**Les Cullen**

Il me sourit. Je ne lui répondais pas. J'étais trop énervée. Comment avait-il pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ?! Je sortais précipitemment de la cuisine et allait dehors. Je soufflais bruyamment. J'aurais préférée n'être jamais venu. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive à moi ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'ai un don empathique ?! Je me mis à courir sans fin. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Je courais tout simplement. Je courais pour me défouler et je courais sans m'arrêter. Je laissais ma colère evacuer. Lorsque je m'arrêtais enfin je me rendus compte que j'étais aller jusqu'à Forks. Je ne savais pas où j'étais à Forks. Je ne venais que rarement dans la petite ville et passait mon temps à la Réserve. Une voiture arriva. La même que dans la pensée de Jacob. Quelqu'un sortit de la voiture. Le vampire avec Bella dans ses bras. Oui j'avais eu raison. Jacob avait trop espéré. Il avait espéré quelque chose qui était déjà pris même aprés abandon. On aurait dit que cette fille était drogué à ce vampire vu comment elle s'accrochait à lui. Celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête. Elle me vit et dit faiblement :

- Gabrielle ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu le vois …

- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle perdue et la voix rauque_

- Je ne veux plus que tu ailles voir Jacob … Tu lui as fait trop de mal …

Elle ne répondit pas et le vampire continua d'avancer vers une des maisons.

- Hey Oh ! Toi la sang-sue ! Tu pars pas comme ça ! J'ai pas fini ce que je voulais dire !

J'attrappais son bras et celui-ci se stoppa. Il se tourna vers moi en colère. Et je lui dis sarcastique :

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne t'ai pas insulté ! _Je me tournais vers Bella,_ Tu ne pas intérêt à retourner à la Réserve … Je m'en fiche que Jacob soit ton ami. Tu savais ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et tu l'as laissé espérer alors que tu savais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas oublier l'autre sang-sue !

- Je suis désolée ..._Dit-elle doucement _

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu ne sais pas dans quel état il est ! _Dis-je en ayant une vision de lui. _

Il était avaché sur son lit et se retenais de pleurer. J'entendis frapper à sa porte son père. La porte était fermée à clé. Et Jacob n'écoutait il se tourna dans son lit avant de soupirer et d'allumer à fond sa musique. Le voile soupirais mais il y avait un espoir. Je n'ai pas oublier la vision de l'avenir qui l'attendait.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'empêches de tourner la page … Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches sous aucun prétexte !

Je partis en courant sous le regard du jeune couple qui se faisait à présent remonter les bretelles par Charlie Swan, le meilleur ami de Billy Black et le père de Bella. Je courais dans la rue sans m'arrêter. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais rentrer et à vrai dire j'en avais strictement rien à foutre ! Je continuais à courir. Les gens devait me prendre pour une malade. J'aurais été en jogging, j'aurais eu l'air de faire un footing mais là j'avoue que moi-même je me trouvais ridicule ! Mais je continuais à courir sans direction précise. Paul devait s'inquièter. Tout le monde devait se demander pourquoi je suis partis aussi vite. J'en avais rien foutre ! Je me passerais bien de leurs commentaires. Je courrais encore et encore. Quand je sentis une présence derière moi. Quelqu'un qui courait aussi. Quelqu'un qui me suivait. Je me retournais rapidement pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était la fille vampire qui était parti avec Bella dans la mercedes. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'elle me suive mais surtout à vitesse humaine alors qu'elle pourrait vite me rattrapper. Je m'arrêtais et lui fit face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Celle-ci s'arrêta et m'analysa du regard.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais le même don que moi …

- Quoi ?!

Celle-ci me regardait sérieusement et je la regardais consternée.

- Nous ne pouvons pas avoir le même don … Tu es une vampire et je suis tout sauf un vampire !

- Mais j'avais raison tu as un don ! Tu es liée aux loups !

- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! _Dis-je en repartant dans ma course_.

Elle repartit,elle aussi, mais cette fois-ci à mes côtés.

- Je m'appelle Alice !

- Gabrielle ..._Dis-je en grognant_

- Donc tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? _S'excita-t-elle_

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ..._Déclarais-je_

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ...Ce serait une bonne excuse !

- Je …_Commençais-je_

- Allez viens chez moi ! Je te dirais tout sur mon don … et après si tu veux tu feras la même chose avec le tien !

- Ils vont s'inquièter …

- Envoie-leur un message !

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et je la suivis toujours en courant jusqu'à chez elle. C'était une grande maison avec de longues et étirés baies vitrés. Je la suivis à l'intérieur et celle-ci me proposa :

- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

Je hochais la tête encore un peu essouflée. Alice partit dans des escaliers et me fit signe de la suivre. Ce que je fit avec hésitation. Dans quoi je m'étais embarquée ?! J'étais dans une maison remplis de vampires avec une vampire qui prétendait avoir le même don que moi. Néanmoins il me semblait que c'était avec eux que les loups combattient d'autres vampires dans mon rêve. En plus ils n'avaient pas des yeux rouges comme la plupart des vampires. Je rentrais dans une pièce. C'était une grande salle bain dans les tons blancs. D'un côté,il y avait un grand miroir avec des lavabos situé en dessous et de l'autre côté, il y avait une douche et une grande baignoire ainsi que des étagères remplis de m'indiqua qu'elle me laissa puis partit en fermant la porte. Je me dé rentrais dans la douche et laissais l'eau couler. Je pris ma douche rapidement avant de sortir. En sortant j'aperçus une serviette à côté de vêtements propres. Je m'essuyais rapidement avant d'enfiler les vêtements que Alice avait dû m'apporter. C'était un jean slim bleu clair et un débardeur blanc. Elle m'avait choisis des vêtements semblables aux miens. Sauf que le débardeur n'était pas un simple modèle en coton comme le mien mais il était un peu plus habillé. Il avait un décolleté en cœur. Le contour du décolletté ainsi que ma poitrine était recouverte de dentelles. Je soupirais. Cela me changeait. Cela me faisait plus femme. Malgré le changement physique que j'avais subi ces dernières années. Je rattachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval au moment où arriva Alice. Celle-ci s'exclama :

- Oh mon dieu ! Non ne les rattache surtout pas !

Je soupirais lorsque j'aperçus la vampire prendre un sèche-cheveux. Celle entreprit alors de sécher mes cheveux_** ( Lol ! Que faire d'autre avec un sèche-cheveux ! -_-' ). **_Elle me brossa ensuite les cheveux. Pendant qu'elle me brossais elle me raconta en quoi consistait son me tressa ensuite les cheveux dans une tresse qui partait dans mon cou et arrivait sur mon épaule gauche. La tresse était une jolie tresse en épi. Quelques mèches s'échappait du côté droit et sur mon front. La tresse arrivait sur ma poitrine. J'avais effectivement de longs cheveux bruns et ondulés. Je lui indiquais alors :

- Moi je ne vois pas seulement l'avenir ...Je peux aussi voir leur humeur, leurs pensées ou encore certaines informations sur eux … Et c'est seulement avec les loups !

- En fait tu es un combiné des dons d'Edward,Jasper et moi …

- Qui sont Edward et Jasper ?

- Edward tu l'as déjà vu ...C'est le petit copain de Bella et mon frère ! Quant à Jasper c'est mon mari !

- Ton mari ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

Elle rigola d'un rire cristallin et me dit :

- N'oublie pas que je suis un vampire !

- J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir ...Comment fais-tu pour te retenir autant ?

- Je suis végétarienne …

- C'est pour ça les yeux jaunes …_me dis-je à moi-même_

- Exactement ! _S'exclama-t-elle_

- Cela n'empêche que tu dois sentir mon odeur !

- Ah ça oui ! Je la sens ! _Dit-elle avec une petite moue dégoutée _

- Comment ça ? _Demandais-je en me demandant si je puais_

- Ce n'est pas toi qui pu ..._Commença une voix masculine_

- Hein ?! _Dis-je choquée en voyant Edward arriver_

- Ce n'est pas toi qui pu ...Ce sont les loups … Et comme tu vis entourée d'eux ...Tu portes leur odeur … _Expliqua-t-il_

- Je rêve où tu viens de lire mes pensées ?!

- Non tu ne rêve pas …

- Ok ..._Dis-je lentement _

Ça fait beaucoup pour une journée ! Beaucoup trop ! Voir hier ...Quand je me suis évanouie et après avec Embry... Un pincement au cœur me prit et je décidais de penser à autre chose. Je focalisais ma pensée sur les doigts d'Alice qui reprenait doucement la tresse qu'elle trouvait mal faite d'après elle. Edward me demanda :

- Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Elle restera aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaite ! _S'exclama Alice _

Son frère se tourna vers elle les sourciles froncés.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée …

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! _Dit-elle en finnissant ma tresse_

Je me levais sans lui laissait le choix et récupérait mes affaires. Je les pliais correctement. Et je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je regardais 27 appels manqués. 7 de Paul et 20 d'un numéro inconnu. Sûrement Embry. Je soupirais et appelais mon frère. Celui-ci répondu immédiatement.

_- Gaby ! _

_- Salut Paul … _

_- Tu es où Gaby ?! _

_- Euh … _

_- Gaby dis-moi où tu te trouves ! _

_- Je ne peux pas … _

_- Et pourquoi ?! Pourquoi donc Gaby ?! _

_- … _

_- Explique-moi ! _

_- S'il te plaît ne t'énerves pas … Le supplais-je la voix tremblante_

_- Désolé Gaby … Mais je ne comprend pas … Tu es partis comme ça … Sans même une explication ! Rien !_

_- Je … _

_- Tu quoi ? _

_- J'ai eu peur ok ! J'étais énervée ! _

_- Mais pourquoi Gaby ?! C'est ridicule ! _

_- Pour toi peut-être mais pas pour moi ! _

_- Tu te soucie trop des autres Gaby ça devient chiant … Soupira-t-il_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je suspicieusement _

_- Jacob sait … _

_- PUTAIN ! M'exclamais-je _

_- GABY ! Ton vocabulaire ! _

_- Oh c'est bon ! Grognais-je_

_- Où es-tu Gaby ?_

_- Chez les Cullen … _

_- QUOI ?! J'arrive ! _

_- Paul ne fait pas ça ! Calme-toi avant … _

_- Je viens avec la meute … De toute façon il fallait qu'on leur parle … _

_- PAUL ! _

Celui-ci raccrocha et je soupirais. Je me tournais vers les deux vampires. Pas la peine de poser la question pour voir qu'ils avaient entendu toute la conversation. Je descendis dans le salon avec eux et ils informèrent leur Famille. La famille était composé du Docteur Cullen, d'une jolie femme à l'air doux, d'un costaud brun et souriant, d'une belle blonde à l'air hautain et d'un blond coincé. Edward grogna. _Bah quoi ! C'est pas méchant ! _Celui-ci se résigna en levant les yeux au plafond et la blonde demanda à Alice :

- Pourquoi l'as tu ramené ici ?

- Elle a presque le même don que moi … Je voulais en savoir plus ! De plus elle n'allait pas bien !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas une gamine. Je ne suis peut-être pas vivante depuis des centaines d'années comme eux mais je sais encore me débrouiller. Edward rigola légèrement et je lui dis :

- Rigole pas tu sais que j'ai raison … De toute façon cela m'étonnerait que vous allez avoir des problèmes avec la meute … Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui vais en prendre plein dans la tronche !

Un voile vint devant mes yeux et je revit le rêve que j'avais fait la veille. La bataille. La bataille allaient bientôt avoir lieu mais pas contre les Cullen et bien de leur côté comme je le pensais. Le voile partit et Edward me regarda étonné. Il me demanda :

- Pourquoi quelle raison cette bataille aurait lieu ?

- Je ne sais pas … Je n'arrive pas à le voir ...Mais je sens un lien venant de toi …

Il fronça les sourcils et j'haussais les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas tout savoir ! Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je regardais qui c'était et vis un numéro inconnu s'afficher. Embry. Je décrochais exaspérée en m'éloignant des Cullen. Même si je savais que c'était inutile à cause de leur super ouïe. La voix inquiète de Embry raisonna de l'autre côté du combiné.

_- Gab ?_

_- Oui Embry … soupirais-je_

_- Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ? _

_- Oui oui … Dis-je en sentant le regard des Cullen dans mon dos _

_- Euh … Emily nous a dit pour ton … _

_- C'est bon j'ai compris … le coupais-je froide_

Comment Emily avait-elle pu leur dire ? Remarque maintenant que les vampires le savaient je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher …

_- Donc tu sais pour …repris-t-il nerveux_

_- Oui je sais. Lui dis-je coupant ainsi toutes nervosités _

Il souffla anxieusement dans le téléphone. Je sentais qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose pour se lieu de ça il me demanda débilement :

_- Tu es en colère ?_

_- À__ ton avis Embry ? Lui demandais-je sarcastique _

_- Oui tu es en colère … Dit-il comme une évidence _

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas répondre. Cette conversation était écoutée par des vampires et je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. C'est ma vie. Sans oublier l'autre qui lit dans les pensées ! Je soupirais tandis que Embry me dis :

_- Je suis désolé … _

_- J'en ai rien faire que tu sois désolé Call ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que j'en ai marre de tous vos secrets ! M'emportais-je, Au moins l'avantage avec mon don, c'est que maintenant quand vous me mentirez je le saurais ! Rajoutais-je sarcastique_

_- Ne sois pas aussi dur Gab' … Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est … _

_- Non tu as raison … Je ne sais pas ! Parce qu'on ne m'a donner l'occasion de le savoir … Tu étais le seul pour me le dire et tu as préféré me laisser dans l'ignorance alors que tu savais que c'était dur pour moi … _

_- Mais je te l'ai dit … Commença-t-il_

_- Oui mais regarde ce qu'il a fallu pour que tu me le dises ! Et encore tu ne m'as même pas tout dit et il fallu que j'ai mon don pour le savoir ! _

_- Je … commença-t-il nerveux_

_- Embry ! Entendis-je à travers le téléphone _

_- Je te laisse ! Je te vois tout de suite ! Dit-il gêné _

Je raccrochais encore plus énervée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se complique ?! Je sentais les regards des Cullen sur moi et tentais de les oublier, de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires ! Un bruit de voiture raisonna dans l'allée de la maison des Cullen et Edward se précipita dehors inquiet. Je demandais :

- Il a un problème ?

- Disons qu'il exagère toujours la situation avec Bella ! _Rigola Alice _

- Au moins les deux sont drogués … _marmonnais-je pour moi-même_

Alice rigola et cela ne fit que confirmer ma thèse. Ils étaient drogués l'un à l'autre.

- Cela te pose un problème _Gab' _? _Dit Edward d'un ton dur en arrivant dans la maison acompagnée de Bella_

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pensais-je_

Edward haussa un sourcil et je fis de même en soutenant son regard. Je décidais de le calmer.

_- Si je pensais à ça. Ce n'est pas parce que ça me dérange. C'est pour m'assurer que Jacob n'aura à ramasser Bella à la petite cuillère encore une fois. _

Edward me regarda surpris. Je rajoutais histoire de le faire marcher un peu :

_- D'autant plus que cela m'affirme que Bella n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise mais simplement un peu niaise et naïve._

Edward leva les yeux aux plafonds. Et je pensais :

- _Bah quoi ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est FAUX ! Elle a été empêcher ton suicide contre des vampires bouffeurs d'humains et tu vas me dire qu'elle est pas naïve ! _

Edward explosa de rire devant les yeux étonnés de toute de sa famille et de sa petite amie. Je soupirais. Décidément, je ne pourrais pas lui faire entendre raison. Ou alors c'était moi qui le faisait marrer comme ça. Le docteur Cullen sentis que l'amusement de son fils venait de moi et lança vers moi son regard étonné. Heureusement Alice vint me sauver en me sautant dessus. Elle programmait déjà des séances de shopping entre elle et moi. Je ne savais si c'était une bonne idée mais je m'entendais bien avec elle et j'avoue que la perspecive était plutôt plaisante.

_- Surtout qu'elle a bon goût ! Dis-je intérieurement en pensant au haut que je portais en ce moment _

Edward qui s'était arrêté de rire hocha légèrement la tête. Je grognais. Il fallait vraiment que je protège mes pensées de cet intrus ! Edward se mis à rire encore une fois et je soupirais. Décidément il était de bonne humeur. Celui-ci s'arrêta tout à coup. J'en devinais la raison. La meute arrivait. Edward hocha la tête me confirmant que j'avais vu juste. Je soupirais et suivis les Cullen vers leur jardin.


	8. Fuite

**Merci à toutes ! Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur et m'encouragent ! Nous avons dépassé la barre des vingt reviews et j'en suis fière ^^ ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant ! Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

**Fuite**

Je passais la baie vitrée en dernière. Tout les membres de la famille était déjà aligné côte à côte. J'avançais doucement. La meute n'était pas encore arrivé. Je me glissais doucement à côté de Alice qui me regardait d'un air contrit. Elle s'en voulait. Je soupirais avant de lui tendre ma main. Je n'aimais pas voir les gens comme ça et le fait qu'elle soit un vampire n'y change rien. Elle m'attrapa la main en souriant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'apaiser. Lorsque je sentis une vague de bien-être m'envahir. Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait. Cela me rappelait lorsque j'avais vu … NON STOP ! Arrête tu ne dois pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! Et tu ne le feras pas ! Alice lâcha ma main et alla embrasser le blond. Sûrement Jasper. Alors c'était lui le vampire empathique. Alice continua de l'embrasser et je détournais le regard. C'était justement ça que j'avais fuis mais il faut croire que à n'importe quel endroit il y a toujours des gens pour s'aimer. Edward se rapprocha distinctement de moi et me demanda :

- Ça va ?

_- Putain ! J'avais presque oublié que tu étais là ! _

- Pas tant que ça vu que tu contrôle un peu tes pensées …

_- J'imagine que tu as compris … _

- L'essentiel …

_- Si tu gardais ça pour toi ça m'arrangerait … _

- Bien sûr

Je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas leur faire face et surtout pas lui. Je sentis Edward se raidir à côté de moi. Il serra un peu plus Bella contre lui. Alice arrêta d'embrasser Jasper. Tout le monde était à présent face à l'orée de la forêt. Je respirais une dernière fois avant de voir apparaître toute la meute au grand complet. Je les comptais. Il y en avait un de plus. Ils avaient emmener Seth. Ils n'auraient pas dû. Il est encore trop jeune. Il ne doit pas bien maitriser sa transformation. Edward haussa un sourcil et je lui lançais un regard accompagné d'une remarque :

_- Ne leur en parle pas s'ils l'ont emmené c'est qu'ils devaient avoir une raison_

Il hocha la tête et je soufflais soulagé. Je pouvais facilement deviner qui était qui grâce à mon don empathique. Je savais déjà quel loup était Embry. De toute façon il suffisait de chercher le loup qui me fixait. Pas très compliqué à part Paul peut-être. Sauf que celui-ci me fixe comme si j'étais bonne pour une heure de sermonnage gratuite. Edward rigola légèrement et je lui lançais un regard noir. Ce fut au tour de Jacob de se marrer. Il aimait beaucoup quand j'envoyais bouler les gens qu'il n'aimait pas ou tout simplement quand il n'était pas concerné. Sam partit dans les arbres et revint en humain habillé seulement d'un pantacourt. Il s'adressa à moi :

- Je pense que Paul et toute la meute serait plus à l'aise si tu les rejoignais …

Je soupirais avant de les rejoindre. Je mis à côté de Jacob. Il se rapprocha de moi et fatiguée je m'appuyais sur lui. Celui-ci grogna et je lui dis sarcastique :

- Comme si j'étais lourde pour toi Jay !

_- Elle a pas tort Jake ! Dit une voix que je reconnaissais comme celle de Quil_

- Tu vois même Quil est de mon côté ! _M'exclamais-je_

Jake grogna à nouveau énervé que je puisse entendre leurs pensées. Quil rigola et celui que j'avais identifier comme Seth aussi. Je souris légèrement en caressant la tête de Jacob d'un air distrait. Sam se tourna alors vers les vampires et pris la parole :

- Déjà j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de Gabrielle

- C'est la moindre des choses,_Répondit Carlisle _

- Et ensuite je souhaite vous faire part d'un danger qui plane sur Bella …

J'avais donc raison. Edward était liée à toute cette histoire. Toute la famille Cullen semblait à présent inquiète et on aurait dit que Edward allait faire une crise cardiaque. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et je lui dis en pensée :

_- Nan sérieux mec tu verrais ta tête c'est hilarant !_

Il haussa un l'autre sourcil interloquée et j'entendais Jacob exaspéré :

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a l'autre ?!_

Edward grinça les dents. Décidément ils peuvent pas se voir ses deux-là ! Je sentais Jacob se tendre à côté de moi alors je dis :

- Vous deux ! Vous allez vous calmer immédiatement c'est clair ?!

Jacob grogna tandis que Edward levait les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vous détestez ? Ok ! Mais faite-ça à un autre endroit ! Pour l'instant j'aimerais juste que Sam continu ce qu'il a commencé afin que je puisse comprendre pourquoi cette foutue bataille va se produire ! Alors soit vous vous calmez soit je vais vous tirez par les oreilles loin de moi !

Edward hocha la tête quelque peu choquée et Jacob souffla habitué tandis que Alice gloussa légèrement et que Rosalie ricanait. Sam reprit la parole :

- Bien merci Gabrielle … Donc le danger s'agît en fait d'une vampire qui souhaite se venger... Un vampire qui selon Bella s'appelle Laurent l'a attaqué alors qu'elle était dans la forêt. C'est grâce à ça qu'on apprit que la vampire qui aussi d'après Bella s'appelle Victoria. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi elle veut se venger de Bella.

- Effectivement, _Dit Edward, _Nous avons tué James son compagnon alors que celui-ci traquait Bella...

_- AHA ! Encore une fois où j'ai eu raison ! _

Edward soupira et je lui souris malicieusement victorieuse. Des grognements retentirent. Je savais d'instinct de qui il s'agissait. Les grognements venait de source sûre de Jacob et Paul. Quoi de surprenant ?! Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Sam voyait avec Carlisle comment faire des tours de garde auprès de Bella. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sous le regard courroucé de Bella, Jacob baissa la tête et se proposa pour me ramener. Je refusais et partis en courant dans la forêt. Si j'avais appris quelque chose en courant avec Alice, c'était que j'étais capable de courir aussi vite qu'un vampire. Jacob et la meute me suivaient peu rassurés. Lorsqu'un petit ruisseau m'apparut dans l'esprit des loups. Je me préparais mentalement à sauté et lorsqu'il se trouva sur mon chemin je sautais naturellement avant d'aterrir toute fière de moi avant de foncer en courant. Je suivais le chemin et les raccourcis emprunté dans l'esprit des loups. C'est ainsi que j'arrivais la première devant la maison d'Emily. J'entrais dans la cuisine et Emily se jeta sur moi en mode 'maman poule'. Je répondis à son étreinte puis ce fut au tour de mon frère tandis qu'elle me convainquait de manger un bout. Je refusais poliment avant de supplier Paul de rentrer. Celui-ci me ramena à la maison en m'engueulant religieusement. Alors une fois arrivé à la maison, je me précipitais dans ma chambre sans même faire attention à Mr ...Derek et maman qui regardaient un film. Je mis la musique à fond, fermé ma porte à clé et me mis à danser comme une folle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sentais que quelqu'un me regardait mais bizarrement cela ne me dérangeait aucunement. Je savais qui c'était, je savais ce qu'il attendait alors je fermais mes rideaux d'un seul coup lui montrant que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler. Surtout à lui, surtout pas après m'avoir caché ça puis sans m'en rendre compte je commençait à pleurer. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit et pleurais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je continuais à pleurer tout mon saoule avant de m'endormir le cœur lourd ...


End file.
